What Color Are Roses Again?
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Valentines extreme belation drabble, cute short, i like the way it turned out! X3 SHONEN AI NO LIKE NO REEEEAAAADDDDDAH XD


A/N: yessss I know this is extremely wayyyy to late to be a Valentines fic, ((more like Valentine's drabble)) but hey, it's still in the same month, right? ((that's actually pretty good for me ^^)) so hope u enjoy, sorry about the uber lateness, and R&R plz? *insert cute Naruto uke face* XD lol.

Disclaim: any bhutt smexx on the show? Not mine (yet) . .

X~What color were roses again?~X

'This is so frustrating!' Naruto thought, crumpling up yet another piece of paper and throwing it aimlessly at the crossed-wire waste basket across the room. He sunk his head into his arms on the oak desk he was sitting at. The light from the small lamp perched on a shelf on the desk gave the kitsune's hair a heavenly glow that could blind passing by standards.

'Why does it have to be so freakin' hard to write that stupid teme a Valentine's Day heart?' he thought, half-way emerging his face from his arm barricade.

'Ok, so roses are… blue? No, the violets were blue… yellow? Yellow roses are quite beautiful, although, they seem to die offly quick, maybe with the right care they could—' he smacked himself.

'Focus Uzumaki, focus.' He said staring blankly at the empty paper in front of him. It seemed to mock him. As if making fun of his ability to be superb ninja, but a god-awful poet.

'Maybe some music could help. And maybe calm my nerves a little.' He reached to the clock radio on his bed stand and tapped the on button.

'On the wings of love! ( 1 ) Only the 2 of us together flying high!' he quickly changed it. It wasn't a bad song, but it wasn't the one that would help him come up with a poem that would accurately convey his felling towards the Uchiha boy. The way he felt was kind of "I like u, I don't know why or how, and I wish I didn't, but I do so, yea." That song was more of a 7 year old girl's wedding vows to her life size Edward Cullen cut out. ( 2 )

'You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so lets do it like they do the discovery channel.' ( 3 ) no. _flick_

'I wanna f*** you like an animal, I wanna feel u from the inside," ( 4 ) dear **god, no.** _flick_

'Dig me now, f*** me later, and sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot.' ( 5 ) well that most defiantly makes me feel better, what is this, pervey song hour? He turned the radio off over all. ((that last one kind of made him upset.))

'So… what color were the roses again?' He was soon actually about to give up when he hear a rasping at the door. He turned his looked at the time on the clock: 11: 27 p.m. WTF?!? It's so late! He swiveled his chair around and got up. Naruto answered the door with a swift, clumsy, yet all the same bubbly, "Konichiwa!" His expression seemed to drop when he saw who it was. His expression must have been easy to read because he got a furrowed brow and snarl in return.

"Whadya want?" Naruto said groggily.

"Can I come in?" The boy standing outside asked. Naruto sighed as he caught himself on the door.

"I guess…" They walked back to Naruto's study, the place Naruto was before he was so rudely interrupted by the guy he was working so hard to attract… that sounded odd to the blonde so he quickly dropped the subject upon heading through the doors to the study.

"Want to tell me why you came, and this late nonetheless?"

"What are these?" Sasuke said picking at one of the various paper balls scattered out everywhere except the trash can. Naruto quickly ran over to him and smacked the ball out of hi hand.

"None of your business and don't change the subject teme."

"hn… I'll tell u why I came if u go get me a glass of water real quick."

"…*sigh* fine, hold on." Naruto left the room and headed down to the kitchen, thinking about what color roses were the whole way there.

The minute Naruto left the room Sasuke went through just about every crumpled note on the floor, each one making his eyes bug a little more. He had no idea Naruto was a closet case, much less 4 him…

Naruto stepped back in the room.

"Be careful, I over-flowed it a—"he was cut off to Sasuke kissing him. Naruto dropped the glass of water onto the cream carpet and his eyes bugged. He was harshly but lovingly pushed up against the door where Sasuke began French kissing the kitsune and bucking his thigh between Naruto's. Naruto arched his back and let out a small and concealed moan. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away.

"Oh, and by the way dobe, roses are red."

~OWARI~

A/N: awe! ^^ I would have wrote more, but its 2:30 and im tired -_-||| hope u liked! Thanks 4 reading! R&R (don't forget to go to my page and check out some of my other fictions! ;o)

( 1 ): On the Wings of Love—Jeffrey Osborne

( 2 ): No offence to Twlighters ^^

( 3 ): The Bad Touch—Bloodhound gang

( 4 ): Closer—Nine Inch Nails

( 5 ): Faggot—Mindless Self Indulgence


End file.
